Sweet and Creamy Halloween
by PurpleComet5
Summary: Shadow finds himself alone when suddenly he is disturbed by a familiar cream rabbit and her chao. She pleas for him to find her mother, but it s actually a trap for a special party, and a parade. At the same time, melancholic memories strike, making the hedgehog remember about the nice Halloween surprise Maria, the professor, and him had 50 years ago. Rated T for language thingies.


**Hello everyone! I know, I know... I´m sorry Chaos Madness isn´t being updated, but I´ve been working on this project for a long time now. In the beginning, I thought about making a one-shot, but it was going to be too long, so there´ll be two parts which I´ll post together. Here is part 1. Part 2 will come out as soon as I´m done with it ._.**

**ANYWAYS! Enjoy! If any mistakes are found, please let me know. I didn´t have the time to check it.**

**I do not own any of the characters in the story below. They all belong to their respective owners: SEGA and Sonic Team.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sweet and Creamy Halloween**

**-Part 1-**

It was a pretty calmed night. No wonder why the sky was so clear and the full moon reflected clearly on the pond that stood in front of me. The tiny fireflies danced around the water presence, as it moved softly its small waves to the right thanks to the wind that passed through forest like a ghost that wasn´t remembered by many and goes haunting people to make them know about its spirit.

Deep in my thoughts, I suddenly remembered that it was an important day. I walked determined towards the outskirts of the forest, making my way towards Station Square. As I moved along the path of dirt, been covered by pebbles that had been thrown towards the road, a memory about Rouge appeared in my mind, making me stop in the middle of the way, paying complete attention to it.

_"C´mon, Shadow! We´re going to have fun. Tonight you´re gonna get scared like a little baby! Sonic and the others are waiting outside of Amy´s apartment. Let´s go! Please?"_

The image and the voice disappeared. That was one year ago. I had not accepted the invitation, so I thought Rouge wouldn´t bother in asking me again.

I continued my way until finally I saw lights in the distance. Station Square was filled with the orange, purple, and black colors. The people were dressed up in scary and spooky costumes. Some had pointy black hats on their heads, carrying a broom. Others had bandages all over their bodies. A few of them were wearing a long, black and crimson cape. They were tall, thin, and very pale. But that was because of the white makeup they put on their face, including fake, plastic jaws that covered their actual teeth. Heh, pathetic and funny at the same time. This Halloween, occurring every year. Annoying.

-O-O-O-

I recall that Maria told me about the celebration. People go around and ask for candy, lurking through the streets and getting spooked by others. She said she found Christmas more enjoyable. Scary things were never her specialty. One time, we tried to make our own Halloween. I didn´t want to argue with Maria, so I accepted. We got some white blankets out of the professor´s closet and pretended to be ghosts. It was stupid, but Maria really wanted to try it out. We hid under his main desk for a while. The space underneath it was reduced, so Maria and I were really close together. A bit uncomfortable I must say, but it didn´t last long, for we heard the door open. The professor came in and when he was about to throw some useless papers to the garbage bin, Maria and I jumped from one side of the desk and shouted: "BOO!"

The professor screamed and jumped backwards, falling on the floor and rolling towards the closest bookcase. Two or three green books fell heavily on his head when he sat down, making him stumble to the ground again. His effort to stand up were entertaining. He was all dizzy that he couldn´t walk properly towards us, and little stars were going around his head repeatedly until he shook his head and seemed to be in normal state again.

Maria couldn´t stop laughing. Her sprightly and sweet voice echoed through the room. Tears of joy rolled through her pink cheeks as she held her stomach with her two hands, trying to stop the pain. We removed the blankets, to allow the professor to see that it was us who put the act. I slightly smirked for watching the scene, but all the happiness went down when the professor snatched my right wrist, putting great pressure in his hand, and pulling my arm up so I could barely stood on the ground. My joy look turned into a worried one. I had never seen the professor that pissed. His teeth gritted as I tried to say something to defend myself, but I had to shut it. I turned to Maria, and she was sitting on the floor with her two legs bended to the left, holding her hands together, probably about to cry.

I didn´t want to hurt the professor, so I stayed like that until he finally let me down. He sighed depressed and patted softly my head. His gray moustache was down, and the silence was broken by his old, warm voice.

"Shadow… I´m so sorry. I didn´t mean it. Sometimes work puts a lot of pressure on me, so I forgot today was special…"

He didn´t even finished talking. He was the first one in crying, followed by Maria, who hugged me and the professor at the same time. I didn´t understand how feelings can change so fast, but that´s the way it is I guess…

"Professor, it´s not your fault. Don´t ever be sorry, at least with me..."

"No, no, Shadow. I definitely beg your pardon. I should be sorry for all I have done with you."

The three of us separated from each other. Maria dried off her tears and smiled softly towards me. I smiled back to her and nodded. The blonde girl held her grandfather´s hands and asked for something she was willing to see it happen.

"Grandfather? I was wondering... Can Shadow and I go through the colony with you and knock on the doors asking for treats?"

The professor smiled and laughed. "Of course, Maria! We should get going right now before it´s too late. We don´t want my partners to be woken up in the middle of the night." Maria nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards her room. The professor followed, grabbing the white blankets from the floor. We entered the dark area. Maria turned on the lights by pushing a red switch on the left wall. She opened her closet and pulled out a black cape. It was red from the inside, and had a small yellow button for tying the cloth around someone´s neck. I quickly realized that it was meant to be for me, but before I could protest, she was already buttoning the cape in my body. She backed down and looked me from feet to head. She giggled and returned to her closet.

I walked towards her bathroom and stared at the mirror for quite some time. "Maria… you have quite an –incredible- sense of fashion." I yelled at her sarcastically. She didn´t reply, but the professor came with me. I crossed my arms and waited impatiently for his reaction. He looked towards the mirror too, and touched gracefully the cloth that hung from my neck. "This fabric is quite unique! You´re lucky that Maria handed you this. Not everyone got the chance to be dressed up elegantly for the Halloween party."

I rolled my eyes, not trying to look mean in front of him. Maria called up to him, so he left the bathroom. Five minutes later, I returned to her room. She was wearing a witch outfit, and the professor also wore a long cape, but this one had a different fabric from mine. Maybe that´s why he told me I was lucky. Anyways, Maria handed the both of us a small, oilcloth, orange pumpkin. She adjusted her hat and grabbed one too. Before leaving the room to start Maria´s plan for a –perfect- Halloween, the professor asked curiously: "Maria, where did you get these outfits?" Before she could answer, I interceded by stating a question. "And why we have to put them on? We look ridiculous."

She bit her right index finger, trying to think how to kill two birds with one shot. She then smiled gently and closed her eyes answering both questions at the same time. "The costumes we are wearing are a representation of the scary celebration that comes from Allhallowtide. This is the triduum that involves Western Christian traditions, starting from October 31 to November 2 every year. In North America, it is representing by trick or treating, which remained through history until nowadays. I managed to receive all this information thanks to the library´s carer. She was the one that got me the costumes, because they are only available in the U.S.A. We took advantage that she has family over Texas, so they were so kind to send us these wonderful outfits!"

The professor gaped and studied her granddaughter's words for a few seconds. Then, he exclaimed happily, being proud of her: "Astonishing, my dear Maria. You have been studying, huh?"

I must admit I was quite surprised to hear such words coming from her. I knew she spent most of her time studying and reading, but I never imagined such a concrete exposition about two simple questions with all the details. Even so, on her free time, she stayed with me and we usually stared at the Earth form the research lab´s window. Sometimes it was just a few minutes, but other times we could stay for hours there, the clock continuing ticking as time flew through the colony, not stopping even if the Chaos Control was present. These days, I had to carry Maria back to her room and dropping her softly on her warm bed. And the next morning, I knock on her door, enter quietly, and find the girl reading a new book. I can´t blame her though. It kinda got boring up there. With all the scientists going from one place to another, including the professor, got stressing too. But what could we do?

With no other words said, the professor turned off the room´s light and everyone exited the comfy room. Maria hurry past me and knocked on the first door she saw. There were voices coming from the inside and steps were heard approaching towards the metallic structure. Just when the person behind the door turned the handle, I sighed desperately, for it was going to be one stupid, yet quite interesting night.

-O-O-O-

Someone interrupted my thoughts, yelling at me with a very high-pitched voice and pulling my left arm. I turned violently to whatever was bothering me, just to discover it was that small rabbit with her blue chao. "MR. SHADOW! I NEED YOUR HELP!" She shouted at me, as if I was deaf and had not an advanced hearing, being part of my creation.

"What do you want, Cream?"

"I can´t find my mom, can you please look for her? We were supposed to go trick or treating together." She said with a timid voice, and Cheese almost as convincing as hell with such sad looking eyes. I shook my head. "Not this time."

"Please! You really want to leave a sweet, little girl alone in the middle of the darkness?"

For Chaos! This girl knew how to be cute and tempting at the same time. Something inside me told myself I really needed to help her. I had nothing else to do, so it wouldn´t be bad to search for her mother, right? I took a deep breath and avoided her eyes. "Fine, where is the last time you saw her?"

Cream and Cheese cheered up and let go of my arm. She turned around as if dancing and pointed out towards Station Square. "There, back at Amy´s!"

I widened my eyes. "Wait, you traveled all the way by yourself here, just to look for your mother? That is quite some distance."

"Well…" She said, looking a bit nervous, twiddling with her thumbs looking to the grass.

"So? Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked trying to intimidate her, checking if she was hiding something for me. Cheese tried to defend her by putting himself between the little girl and me, with a defiance look on his pale, blue face and his big, angry eyes. Cream stopped the chao by pulling him back where she was standing and looked directly towards me with a determination look. "I came back because my house is here, in this forest. So, I thought she could have returned." Not knowing to believe her or not, I started walking towards the entrance of Station Square, being followed by the girl and her chao, keeping their distance.

I knew they thought that siding with me was dangerous, but I didn´t care at all. If they wanted my help, they got it. End of story. Cream could´ve just asked her friends, but for some reason she came to me, so I guess that was a good sign for being a person with an attitude. At least I´m honest with myself…

Just when arriving at Station´s Square center, Cream told me to wait in the traffic light. "I´ll be right back, Mr. Shadow! C´mon, Cheese!"

"Chao, chao!" Cheese exclaimed with excitement. Cream waved her hand as if saying goodbye and disappeared into the store behind me.

I stayed there for a while, watching as the kids ran from house to house, having their buckets filled with sweet and sour candies that would last for a month if eaten twelve daily. I started to yawn and leaned my head on the light post. I shut down my eyes for a bit, being sure not to fall asleep, which was kind of impossible, for I don´t need sleep as much as humans or others do. So, I started to travel back in time and landed where I was interrupted.

-O-O-O-

"Trick or treat!"

"Maria, Gerald! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hi, Jerry!" Maria waved her hand.

"And even Shadow? I would never have imagined you going around asking for candy." The man chuckled. I stared towards him, letting him know I wasn´t quite excited for the event. "Neither do I…" I answered back gritting my teeth.

"Well, c´mon in! We have plenty of candy in the kitchen."

The professor and Maria happily entered prancing, while I followed walking normally. Inside the room, there were other two researchers, sitting down on a beige couch together, sharing a bottle of wine. The professor greeted them with a handshake as both stood up and gave each other a –manly- hug. The professor spoke: "Thomas, Ian! I see you really wanted to celebrate Halloween this year!"

The room was filled with tiny pumpkins of different colors, and there were lights on the roof that were dazzling rhythmically, shining with a purple light. Other decorations like posters stood on the other side of the place on a wall, giving it a peaceful sight, when it was supposed to be spooky. And also, candies of different types were lying everywhere. You could see one bowl on the coffee table, ten candies on the couch, other seven on the floor, and other thirteen on the reduced dining room. Maria came back to me and put a bunch of tiny candies wrapped up on my pumpkin. I looked back to her and thanked gently nodding. I think there even was a yellow lollipop on the bunch she gave me. Probably a mango or banana flavor. Either way, I didn´t like candy that much, so I would just put it in Maria´s pumpkin later. The scientists invited us to stay a little while, so we did. Thomas asked me: "So, Shadow… What made you change your mind about celebrations?" I tried avoiding the question, but still answered crossing my arms. "Nothing, I´m just here to make company to Maria." She rolled her eyes in disappointment, but she probably knew by now that I´m not a cheerful guy.

We said good night after a while, and up to the next room. It was kind of curious that no one opened the door after our first visit. Like half of the colony was asleep already? The professor said it was 8:17 pm, according to where the colony was located. Most of the scientists still made noise until 11:30 pm, for what I have noticed when I go around the ARK. For me it was better, to not to deal with everyone saying: "It´s Shadow! But, how?" Just when we were about to give up, a certain someone shouted from behind.

"Maria!"

It was Abraham. The kid that followed Maria everywhere she went before I was created. He hugged the girl, for it had been a long time since they last played together. He looked at me while hugging her with such frightened eyes. He really seemed scared of noticing that I was with Maria and her grandfather, so quickly backed down as Maria asked: "Hey, Abraham. How have you been?" The boy stopped staring at me and focused on Maria´s question. "Sad, now that I can´t play with you no more…" Maria sighed. She wasn´t a fan of the boy stalking her every day, so it was weird talking to him after several months. "I have been busy." She said trying to look happy for their encounter. Abraham got angry and pointed at me furiously. "With that thing?!"

I lost my temper. Who did he think he was talking to? I was about to punch him in the face and lift him from his t-shirt, until he couldn´t reach the ground with his feet, and throw him into a wall! But the professor stopped me by placing his hand on my right shoulder. He whispered to me: "Maria can take care of this herself." I nodded impatiently and returned my sight to the girl, which surprisingly also got angry. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath. Taking a step forward and leaning towards the boy´s eyes height, she said: "Shadow is my friend. If you ever talk about him like that again, there´ll be consequences."

Abraham showed his pink tongue to her and turned around. He ran forward until he disappeared into the hallway. Maria turned to me confused. I shrugged my shoulders in sign of both not understanding the boy´s attitude. (No wonder why he became the Commander of GUN fifty years later… His lack of happiness could surpass mine in many levels.)

We decided to go to the main research lab, where Maria and I watched the Earth. It was an opened room, so it was kind of cold during the night, for there were no lights to warm it up. I scratched my neck making our way there, for the cape was getting uncomfortable. It looked good on me, though. In front of Thomas, Ian, and Jerry, Maria exclaimed: "You look so cute and adorable with that cape, Shadow!"

Shame on me… I wouldn´t forget that line even in one thousand years… It´s still seemed pretty badass in a guy like me. So, I guess no regrets, for now.

We finally got to the research laboratory, but something was wrong. It felt like if someone was watching us. I stopped walking, before getting to the entrance. The professor and Maria stopped too, and asked at the same time: "What´s wrong, Shadow?" I looked back to them and nodding. I answered: "We might find someone in there." Maria got closer to me. "What do you mean?"

"I don´t know, maybe I´m wrong. But we should be careful."

I was the first one entering the room. With a slow pace, I managed to make no sound with my steps. Unfortunately, the light switch was in the far left corner, so our walking would feel like we had been moving for an eternity. After several seconds of hearing the heavy breathing of Maria behind me, I was able to hit the switch in the middle of the darkness. Just when the light came on, a group of people jumped from behind us and shouted: "TRICK OR TREAT!"

Maria and the professor screamed louder than I could´ve expected, for the lights turned off again, and a white flashing ray illuminated the people that attempted to scare us. They were wearing werewolves' masks and artificial hands, all staring with yellow eyes, and a howling sound echoing around the room, as the flashing light became so annoying I had to turn away. Just when Maria came to hide behind me, the lights were back again, and the people took off their masks, laughing their asses off. Others came out of the tables in the room, chuckling to themselves. One of the shouted: "You should´ve seen your faces!" I made my way out of the group surrounding us and read out loud in question the poster that was hanging from the room with big colorful letters: "Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoy your party?"

The professor admired how his partners started explaining the situation. "It was all planned by Jerry and the others! This party is meant for you three, for being the mayor reason of living on the ARK."

_"What a way to say thank you…"_ I thought. Though the place was really well decorated. It had fake webs and spiders hanging form them on the ceiling. Also, stuffed-animal bats on the window, three big pumpkins in the middle of the room, lighten up by candles inside of them and with an evil look on their faces. A little bit of blood was put on stage, because Maria didn´t like it. It seemed too violent for her.

"Speak of the devil." I said as Jerry, Ian, and Thomas entered applauding towards the scientists that dressed up as the werewolves. Maria started laughing. "Oh, this is so nice! A party for us! I never expected my Halloween to be an epic night!" I was glad to hear her say that. It was nice seeing her happy when something unexpected had occurred. I didn´t get scared at all when the werewolves jumped toward us, but if something had happened to Maria, I don´t know where the day would have ended.

After that, the rest of the night was all dancing and having drinks. I just sat with Maria in one corner, exchanging the candy we had collected from the party and its hosts, but she ended up with ¾ of it. But it was fine. There was music that really got in our heads for at least a week. You could see Maria hum the "This is Halloween" theme while studying. So, in general, it was one of the best nights I ever had.

When the party was over, Maria had fell asleep. As other times, I carried her gently to her room, making sure no candy was left behind. In the way, the professor walked with me towards my destination. We were talking about how –amazing- it had been, very quietly, for not to wake up the girl I held in my arms.

"It was quite a night, huh?"

"Yes, professor. I never imagined Halloween could create complete havoc here."

"Heh, you still got to learn a lot about the world, Shadow…"

-O-O-O-

I was again interrupted by the rabbit and her chao. She was wearing the exact same cape I was wearing the only Halloween I had celebrated, which was quite melancholic to notice. She also held a skeleton bag to put the candy she collected in. Cheese was wearing a Frankenstein mask, so at least I couldn´t see his cute face.

"Done?"

"Yes, Mr. Shadow! Now, we head this way!" Cream exclaimed as she walked through the right lane of the street. I guessed that way was Amy´s house.

After a few blocks, we entered to a very tall skyscraper, designed with large and shiny windows and a futuristic, automatic, glass door. In my opinion, it seemed one of the biggest buildings in Station Square. Cream entered without a second thought with Cheese by her side. She didn´t even turn to see if I was still with her. She just left and pushed the button for the closest elevator to come and pick her up. I stopped in front of her questioning to myself: _"Why is she so cool about the situation? Did she lie to me?"_ Either way, I entered the elevator with her. Cheese pressed the highest button, and the metallic door closed. She started whistling, and it was getting kind of annoying as we got higher and higher. After several seconds of utter impatience, the door opened, and the little girl and her pet blazed to knock on Amy´s entrance, which was almost at the end of the hall. Still not understanding what she was up to, I stepped out of the elevator and stayed there. I witnessed how Cream and Cheese were pulled to the apartment instantly, after the door was opened with great force and velocity.

"Cream!" I shouted in surprise, extending my hand as if that was going to avoid her –kidnapping-. And the door closed. Silence. I approached to it slowly and grabbed the handle. I pulled it down quietly and pushed the door for it to open. A dark area surrounded me as I closed the entrance behind me.

I adjusted my eyes to the darkness, though the light from outside came right through the window´s curtain. But I didn´t notice that someone was sneaking to me. Just when I glanced back, someone launched to me with great force. We both rolled through what seemed the living room and landed in the kitchen´s floor. I sent a mighty punch to where the shade made its presence, and hit perfectly. The person was sent flying and crashed in one wooden chair from the dining room. With no question on what to do next, I ran and clenched my left fist, ready to knock the other down. Just about one meter away from him, he shouted in question: "Shadow?!" I immediately recognized the voice and looked out for the switch to turn on the light. Grave mistake. The other sent a punch to my muzzle, and it felt hot all of the sudden. He turned on the light. And there he was…

"Blue hedgehog…"

"Shadow…"

Sonic had an aggressive but quite dubitative expression planted on his face. He was holding his stomach, where I hit it just a few moments before noticing it was him. He got closer to me and asked:

"You´re not Knuckles, so why are you here?"

"I don´t have time to deal with runts like you, where is Cream?"

"Right here, Mr. Shadow!"

I turned to the bathroom, where Cream was all frightened alongside Cheese, trembling like if she had a cold. I walked patiently towards her, making sure all the trouble didn´t get her all scared. She smiled hesitantly and held my right hand, Cheese making the same with the other one. "Are you okay?" I asked to them. Both nodded softly. I returned my sight to where Sonic was. He was crossing his arms and leaning his left foot on the entrance wall. "So, why are you worried about Cream? Since when you had feelings about others?" he asked very irritated.

"I do whatever the hell I want, Sonic. Get out of the way!"

"What if I don´t?"

"Heh, looks like you transformed into an admirable asshole."

"Watch your mouth, Shadow. That´s no good when kids are present!"

"Mr. Shadow?" Cream moved my hand. "I came here because Amy and Rouge were planning to invite you to our Halloween Party. I volunteered to trick you and drag you here…"

I didn´t reply back. But I heard it perfectly. She WAS lying to me. Anger filled my body, as Cream added: "Mr. Sonic didn´t know. I have no clue why he´s here."

"Well, now I know. And I´m here waiting for Knux. We have a surprise for the girls."

"Then why did you attack me and Cream?!" I yelled claiming for an answer.

"Because I thought you two were that knucklehead! First, I dragged Cream in, but she managed to escape my hands and hid in the bathroom, and that´s when you came in. It was too dark to see anything! I was planning on attacking Knuckles as a joke."

Just when I was about to declared something else, Sonic approached to me with that cocky smile of his. One step away from me, he whispered: "Where have you been this entire time? I can´t save the world alone, you know."

"And now you´re wondering what happened to me? Besides, you manage perfectly without me." I stated as Sonic smirked. "We´re still arch-rivals."

"So?"

"I mean that every once in a while we need to fight each other, save the day, fight again, things like that." Sonic said as he got to the floor and started making pushups. He stood up and clenched his fists. "But I think today is not a good one to go around and make a competence. But anyway, since you´re here and Cream tricked you, can you help with the Halloween surprise?"

I had no choice but to accept. Cream had me coming all this way for nothing, so I had to do something productive. I sighed annoyed by the blue hedgehog´s presence. "Fine, but if it´s something stupid, don´t count with me."

Sonic laughed. "That´s why we need to see each other more often! Come to the kitchen!"

Without knowing what the blue hedgehog meant by that, I made my way to the kitchen, for some reason still holding Cream and Cheese. When Sonic opened his mouth to say something, the sound of the front door opening filled the environment. Cream let go of me and hurry to greet the ones entering the apartment. Sonic and I followed. I closed my eyes as the voice of Amy filled my ears with desperation. "Cream! You´re early! Shadow was supposed to get here in an hour!"

"I´m sorry, Miss Amy. Shadow really walks fast, and I couldn´t stop him for any longer."

I opened my eyes to see Amy´s surprised expression. She held her hip with her hand. "Well, well. I can´t believe that Shadow decided to help-." She turned to see a big bruise on Sonic´s stomach. "OHMYGOSH, SONIC! WHAT HAPPENED?!" She passed me as if I were a ghost and quickly cured Sonic, with alcohol and wrapping a bandage around him. Rouge walked towards me and touched my chest with her right index finger. "Hey, handsome. Long time no see." I looked towards her emerald eyes, glad to see her after all those months, where solitude was my only companion. "Hey, Rouge. How you´ve been?"

"Nothing much. Still working for G.U.N, hunting emeralds over here and over there. The same story. And you?"

"Just here. Travelling and sightseeing."

"Really?"

"No, not really."

"What happened?!" Amy shouted to both of us. Sonic and I answered at the same time: "We had an encounter."

"You crazy boys! Shadow, you are hurt too! Let me check it for you." She approached to me trying to touch my muzzle, but I quickly pushed her hand with mine, avoiding contact. "I´m fine." I simply said backing off. She got disappointed and threw herself to the couch. "What are we gonna do now?! Shadow and Cream got here early, so Rouge and I couldn´t prepare the party!" she said ignoring the fact that the fight between Sonic and I destroyed one of her dining room chair´s.

Sonic advanced and sat beside her. "Not everything is lost." He winked at the pink hedgehog. "What do you mean?" She asked almost crying about the idea that her party was spoiled.

Suddenly, a red echidna kicked the door with his foot and six tickets on his right hand. "About time, Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed jumping off the comfy couch. Amy followed just to get out her Piko Piko hammer and smacked the echidna´s head so hard he almost fainted. Sometimes I really get astonished by that girl´s force, I must admit. Even Sonic trembled when she hit Knuckles. The red echidna stood up holding his head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"FOR RUINING MY DOOR, YOU IDIOT!"

Both of them started arguing for a while. I rolled my eyes. How could they talk about friendship anyways? They finally stopped and Knuckles exclaimed: "Sonic! I got five tickets and an extra one!"

"Tickets? Tickets of what?" Rouge asked leaning her elbow on my shoulder.

"For the Halloween Parade!"

Everyone except him and Sonic looked at them in surprise. I sighed as I figured out I needed to go with them. I approached to Knuckles and snatched one of the tickets out of his hand. "I´ll take the extra one. Are we going or not?" I asked the group. Now everyone looked confused about me taking that kind of decision, but nodded.

It may had seemed so weird to hang around with those guys, but what do you do? Having fun for a while is good to everyone. Besides, I really wanted to race Sonic after the celebration. It had been so long since we two fought to see who the best was. We´re still doing it though, and it always ends up in a tie. Hmph. I don´t really care that much about the others. I mean, Rouge is busy most of the time, and Omega is nowhere to be found. Knuckles is an idiot, Amy is too cheerful, Cream and Cheese are just too annoying, and I barely know The Chaotix.

Wait a minute, where was Tails?

"Thanks you guys!" Amy exclaimed as she hugged Sonic and Knuckles. She then turned to me and said: "And thank you, Shadow. It means a lot to me for you to hang out with us!" Sonic rolled his eyes and I quickly said in a cold way, being pressured by Rouge´s insisting look: "Yeah, whatever. Let´s get going." Totally avoiding my doubts about the fox´s whereabouts, we exited the room, going to the elevator.

We made our way to where Knuckles said the parade was going to take place. Cream was worried about not having an entrance for Cheese, but the echidna stated assured that chao didn´t pay ticket. The cream rabbit relaxed and happily took Amy´s hand as the group walked to the destination. By one side, I had to deal with the constant arguing of Knuckles and Rouge. The pink hedgehog tried to calm them down along with Cream and Cheese, who couldn´t stand the unnecessary yelling. On the other side, Sonic. He was walking behind me, being the last one in line, checking over me. I felt how his eyes were staring at me directly, without glancing at the lights that created our shadows. I assumed he thought that I could attack any of them any second, so he was prepared. But his simple smile made the anger inside him hide, for what I could notice. Just as him, we had never been that close together, I didn´t plan to make it that way. We were just about to finish each other lives with a staring contest when the group ahead of us stopped moving. There were shouts of joy at the distance. We continued, until a street full of people was found. The group made its way, being headed by Knuckles, who pushed everyone in our way. Finally something entertaining… We finally reached an empty spot, where our sitting places were supposed to be, for the ones organizing the parade had put chairs for the spectators, and then would be removed the next day, because of the traffic. A man with striped red and white shirt, blue jeans, and a black baseball hat, approached to us and asked for the tickets. Each on us gave their entrance format, not counting Cheese, and Knuckles received a pizza coupon for using the extra ticket.

For three hours we were just sitting there contemplating giant, mechanical figures with neon lights as they went crazy shooting fireworks that ended up as a ghost figure or witches. I can´t say I didn´t enjoy it. Every once in a while a zombie came out of nowhere and scared the shit out of Knuckles or Sonic. One of those times, when a horrifying clown grabbed Amy´s shoulders, as an attempt to scare her, she jumped from her seat and held the blue hedgehog´s arm so tight that it ended up with a huge bruise the next day. It was hilarious. Their screams where music to my ears. Despite that, I actually suited myself with their company. Cream was sitting right beside me, holding my hand. She looked really flattered about the fact of still having a "party". Sometimes she would turned her brown eyes to me and quickly head back on concentrating on the skeletons that were passing dancing "Thriller" along with werewolves. Cheese didn´t witness anything about the parade. He was completely blocking his eyes, hiding under Cream´s cape. He was just too scared. Not even his Frankenstein mask could help at all to show his supposed rudeness.

It took me quite a while to realize that only the rabbit and her chao were wearing costumes. Why the other ones didn´t bother on going and buy a Halloween outfit? I mean… They had the money to buy food, right? But, no vampire costumes? Weird.

I could see that annoying bee from the Chaotix at the other side of the street, as pumpkin carriages with black horses passed through fast, making a dense wind move the crowd a little. He was wearing a red bowtie and a white suit. No idea why he was dressed up like that. I couldn´t remember anyone in history that resembled Halloween, wearing formal clothes as if for a special dinner. He disappeared from my sight a few seconds later. Maybe he was pushed backwards by the people who were raising green glow sticks and jumping on their place, cheering on the spectacle.

After all of it was over, our group let the people scatter through Station Square, some of them returning home and turning off the lights. We headed back the same way we came, with a slow pace and exhausted from the show, excluding me. Rouge let out a quiet yawn and leaned her head on my shoulder as we kept on walking. If she was about to fall asleep there, it would had been probably me the one to carry her. Not that Knuckles would offer to do so. Anyways, when we reached the building where Amy´s apartment was, everyone entered, except for me. Sonic, that was now ahead of me on our way back, stopped walking before stepping on the red carpet lying in front of the door. I subsequently did the same. The group entered to the elevator and left us alone. The blue hedgehog sighed as he stared to the ground. He then turned his head to me, not moving the rest of his body. He asked:

"What are you doing here?"

His eyes revealed a dark soul awakening inside him, not that I cared at the moment.

"Is there a problem for me trying to socialize with your stupid friends?" I answered back.

"Stupid, huh?" He smirked.

He hit me with his fist before I could do anything. I stumbled and took four steps back. My nose started bleeding. Small drops of red, brownish liquid fell, as they eventually hit the gray pavement where we were standing. I covered my snout with my right hand, as I stared into emerald eyes who were lost in the rubies on mine, breathing heavily, angrily.

"Don´t you EVER talk about my friends like that, you moron! And you still didn´t answer me!"

"And why do I have to answer you?" I shouted back as I extended the hand I used for stopping the bleeding. Normally, I am indestructible. Sonic´s mighty punches today had made some casualties on me, for some reason.

"Because I am asking politely."

"Oh yeah, VERY politely."

"And what do you know about respect?"

"More than you I can see."

"SHUT UP!"

The blue hedgehog ran towards me at the speed of sound, inclining of sending a heavy hit with his head for what I could predict. What was wrong with him today? He was always the good and sprightful guy, but not that night. He had changed, somehow. I raised my left arm, ready to knock Sonic down. When he was about five inches away from my torso, I let my limb fall with force, which made the blue hedgehog made contact with the ground, creating a big crack on it with the shape of his head. I pushed myself past him, making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I´m homebound… wait, what?

Sonic pulled himself up, brushing off the dust on his face, still lying on the ground. It made me stop the fact that he was coughing strongly, as if I had hit his stomach with an unbelievable force I can´t even manipulate. I returned to him, keeping my distance. He stood up, and barely breathing, he smiled and softly said to me:

"You´re still the same fake hedgehog after all…"

For Chaos! Why was this day full of new attitudes? Was I gone so much time that I couldn´t even recognize the blue hedgehog standing weakly in from of me with a satisfaction look on his face and his green eyes glowing with cheer? Not knowing what to think anymore, or how to act, I raised my eyebrow an asked:

"Are you okay?"

Sonic shook his head, closing his eyes. After a few seconds his eyes returned to me and said: "Recently I´ve been having attitude problems for some reason." He scratched one of his quills and hesitantly got closer to me. "Do you care?"

"Not really."

"Then why are you asking?" His tone changed to a serious one.

"Because you should be cockier and more determined when you´re around me."

"You see… That´s the thing. We barely know each other. The two of us can´t stand to be with one another since we met. Just that one time when we saved the Earth together from the ARK. When the Black Arms came, I seriously did not think of trusting you…"

"And I didn´t care anything about you guys."

"That´s the kind of attitude that makes me feel bad with myself when I act like that." He pointed at me.

"Look, faker. I really don´t want to help solving your miserable life, so go and tell your friends. I think I´m the last person you could count on. An even if that were the case, I still wouldn´t resolve anything to help you."

"Screw you."

"Fuck you."

"GUYS!" A cheerful voice rang from behind. Sonic and I turned to where the sound was coming from. Amy came running to us and braked almost falling due to her quick velocity. "Aren´t you coming inside?"

I sighed. "I think I should get going, Amy. I have nothing else to do here." I turned to the left, where a narrow, dark pavilion could be seen. I started walking towards it, not having anything on my mind. Sonic crossed his arms as he glared at the pink hedgehog who sprinted towards me and grabbed my wrist, putting me complete stop. My eyes stared at hers. Those expressed sadness with a mixture of excitement, on the contrary of mines, who reflected confusion and a small drop of anger.

"Why are you going? We still need to eat the cake that Rouge and I made together!" She said shyly to me. Sonic smirked.

"You know, this time Amy´ right. Her cooking abilities are magnificent. Once you started eating her food, you can´t stop for the deliciousness!" He shouted happily, with a gleam of self-assurance. He put his hand at the back of his head as Amy let go of me and put her hands together and leaned forward to me with a "please?" stare.

I rolled my eyes and nodded to myself. "Fine, just for a while."

Amy jumped from excitement and returned to the building´s entrance. "Great! See ya inside!" The door closed at the blue hedgehog winked at me. "You´re gonna have fun. Boredom on Amy´s apartment is not allowed, you know?" He walked with joy, following Amy.

I looked towards the crack on the ground, and our blood that was slightly spilled. The pink hedgehog hadn´t notice anything when she came to interrupt the scene. I wondered if I had knocked Sonic on his senses. Maybe he was worried about something, and that´s why he couldn´t be himself. I would later find out though. The only thing I needed to do was to survive the night with Sonic and his friends. Not a hard thing to do if they weren´t annoying. But, at least it was a nice experience.

I finally decided to make my way to Amy´s apartment. I pushed the glass door and entered. Just when I hit the elevator button, I recognized a familiar voice coming from the building´s café. Ignoring the fact that the elevator arrived with me, my sensed made me follow the sound. I put my head out the wooden door´s window that divided the eccentric restaurant with the modern skyscraper just to see a familiar figure heading towards me. I took a step back as I waited for him to come. Just when he opened the door to get out, he stopped and smirked, loosening the small, brown bag he was holding with his left hand.

"Oh, Shadow! Fancy running into you here."

"Doctor…" I mumbled. "Why are you here?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Please, review? :)**


End file.
